


The Legend of Zelda: End of the Cycle

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Ganon has been reborn in the shape of a young Gerudo that's lived his whole life an outcast with his mother Rova. Her death causes Ganon to face the reality of his birth, but he doesn't choose to embrace. Instead, he will begin a quest to break from the cycle of old. He'll face opposition from those wary of him and unexpected help from those who should hate him. Will his quest end in the birth of a new legend... or end in blazing conquest?





	1. The Rage of Demise

Life is hard and unforgiving in the Gerudo Desert. A young male Gerudo by the name of Ganon knows that better than most. He lives at the very furthest edge of the desert in a cave overlooking the ocean with his mother, an exiled Gerudo woman named Rova. With her teachings he learned when to seek shelter, what clothing to wear, and how to hunt for the scarce food and water of the land.

Ganon quickly grew up to be tall, muscular, and wear his long orange hair in a ponytail. His clothing was made from the hides of both Fire and Ice Lizalfos for both protection from the sun and resistance to the cold. His weapon of choice is the broadsword, with hidden twin daggers being a secondary if his weapon is taken away. Rova gave Ganon only five rules to live by:

-Do not trust your eyes.

-Do not assume someone is friendly for any reason.

-Never sleep in the open or facing away from your escape route.

-Absolutely never tell anyone your name. Not even to those you trust.

-Never go to the Gerudo City, not even if you or I are dying.

He has lived by these rules his whole life. Ganon can even hunt an adult Moldorm by himself. Due to the rule about the Gerudo City he has also made it a point to make his presence in the desert unknown to the others of his kind. Ganon did feel lonely at times, but still knew why he and his mother must live this way. They were not welcome in that place, though he believed his gender was why he could not enter as with other men.

“Ganon… is breakfast ready…?” Rova asked coughing a bit as Ganon entered the cave.

“It’s nice and warm, mother.” he answered getting a bowl of soup ready for her.

“Moldorm Soup, with Lizalfos meat?” she questioned as she took a sip.

“A small group attacked me on my way home, so I used the extra ingredients from taking them out in the soup.” Ganon explained to her.

“You really have learned to make effective use of ingredients.” Rova smiled before having a coughing fit.

“Mother…” Ganon sighed gently rubbing her back.

“I’m fine.” she smiled with a bit of blood on her lip.

“You’ve coughed up blood again.” he pointed out.

“It is just an illness. It will pass.” she assured him.

“You haven’t been getting better, mother.” Ganon told her.

“One must get worse before they can get better.” she smiled putting her hand on the side of his face.

He allowed Rova to finish her meal before having her lie down again. Ganon then took the sand Seal and crossed the desert to the merchant’s trading outpost. A male Hylian scholar seemed to have been waiting for him there with a tome tucked under one arm.

“There you are, stranger. I’ve looked through the diseases for ones matching the disease you told me about.” the scholar greeted him.

“Did you find anything?” Ganon asked hopefully.

“Well… I’m afraid it doesn’t look good. When you described that she became ill after breathing in the pollen of an odd plant, I had a feeling it may have been Rafflesia Fever she caught. With the symptoms you’ve told me about, it’s already reached its later stages… where only one thing can save her now, she has to ingest several doses of a vile medicine known as Farore’s Drought while eating a diet of palm fruit.” the scholar explained to him.

“Well, how can I make this Farore’s Drought?” Ganon asked fervently.

“It… it’s complicated… the knowledge we have is that a Gerudo salvemaker is the only one who can make it. That means going to the Gerudo City and getting them to let you in. After that comes finding the salvemaker and hoping you can foot 300 rupees for six doses.” he answered hanging his head.

“I am left with little choice. I must go to the city.” Ganon sighed before returning to his Sand Seal.

“I never got your name, by the way.” the scholar mentioned.

“Ganon.” he answered before taking off.

Ganon put up his mouth cover as he approached the city. He hoped they would let him through for the medicine. As expected when he arrived the guards locked their spears blocking his path.

“Men are not allowed.” the left guard stated.

“Leave this place.” the right demanded.

“My mother is deathly ill with Rafflesia Fever. I need Farore’s Drought to save her.” Ganon told them.

“Rafflesia Fever? Please, everyone knows to avoid Rafflesia Flowers when you see them - they’re man eating plants.” the left guard scoffed.

“I am not jesting! My mother will die!” Ganon roared.

“The law is the law.” the right guard scowled.

“You would leave her to die?! Over a law?! I only need the medicine and then I will leave posthaste!” Ganon pleaded.

“I will ask Her Majesty if we can let you pass… what is your name?” the left guard sighed.

“My name is Ganon, son of Rova. I beg of you, hurry…” he told her and both guards began to tremble.

Both of them took a step back confusing him, and then they bolted sounding an alarm. In a mere few minutes he was surrounded by guards that then chained him and forced him to go before a fully grown Riju. Before he could even speak they made him gets on his knees.

“What crime has this one committed?” Riju asked the guards.

“He claims to be Ganon, the one destined to destroy Hyrule.” the guard answered.

“Is this true?” Riju asked him.

“My name… is Ganon… son of Rova… I came for medicine to cure her Rafflesia Fever…” he growled trying to get free.

“Rova, exiled for treason secretly allowing a voe to enter the city through her home if memory serves… so she had you out of that illegal relationship. Looking at your eyes, I can see the evil in them…” Riju spoke narrowing her gaze at him.

“What evil?!” Ganon roared managing to snap the chains binding his hands startling the guards making them back up readying their weapons.

“On your knees, filth…” Buliara growled readying her weapon.

“I will not be bound to a title you believe me to hold… I care not for what superstitions you Gerudo hold. I deal in facts. One such fact being that my mother will perish if she does not receive medicine soon.” Ganon growled not noticing the dark aura around his fists.

“You will be given your medicine. I shall waive its price on the condition that you never return here again.” Riju spoke startling Buliara.

“Chieftain?!” Buliara exclaimed in disbelief.

“I see no problem with that.” Ganon nodded as the aura vanished.

Ganon was presented with a bottle containing six doses of a green liquid and sent on his way. He didn’t look back once, but could tell that Riju had archers aimed at him should he do anything untoward. It was already approaching nightfall as he arrived back at the cave. His mother was sitting up against the wall looking paler than when he’d seen her this morning. 

“Mother, I brought you medicine. It will cure you.” Ganon told her as he readied a cup.

“You’ve been tricked…” she coughed.

“What do you mean?” he asked with wide eyes.

“This is not medicine… I may be sick, but I can still recognize poison when I see it.” Rova answered with weak eyes.

“No… no…” Ganon stammered shaking a bit.

“This poison is designed to deliver a painless death over time with its doses. Lady Riju… she would not help me, but did not wish me to suffer…” Rova smiled taking the poison from his hands.

“Mother, no… I-I’ll go back and…” Ganon told her tearing up as he tried to reach for the bottle but she put his hands back down. 

“Ganon… everything that I’ve taught you… was so you would be different. You would not hate your fellow man… you would bear no evil in your heart… but you would be pure of heart, untouched by greed or hate. I can only hope I did enough…” Rova told him smiling warmly shedding a tear.

Ganon could only watch as his mother downed the entire bottle of poison. With the last of her strength she set the bottle down and hugged her son one last time. She passed peacefully there in his arms. With tears running down his face, Ganon dug a grave for her. He fashioned a headstone from her old sword and shield. The dark of night brought the cold, and an emotion Ganon was not familiar with raged to the surface. No… that word… “rage”... that suited how he was feeling perfectly. It felt like his chest was on fire… something… was changing…

The morning sun shined down as Link and Zelda rode up to be greeted by smoke and fire in Gerudo City. The citizens and soldiers were all attacked in some shape or form. A majority of the soldiers had been slaughtered as if by a monster of some kind. In the palace Riju had bandages tightly wrapped on the stub where her left arm used to be along with some bandages on her head. Buliara’s legs had been mangled completely and her sword was broken in two.

“What happened here?” Zelda asked her.

“Ganon happened…” Riju groaned trying to stand prompting Link to help her onto her throne.

“Ganon?!” Zelda gasped.

“The fault is mine for tricking him… but I did not expect such a drastic transformation… my guards did not stand a chance. It would seem that what Rova said upon her banishment truly did come back to bite us… our outdated customs did bring ruin to our town.” Riju told her.

“Where did Ganon go after he attacked?” Zelda asked her.

“I don’t know… I lost consciousness shortly after losing my arm.” Riju answered.

“Someone had to have treated you though, or you’d have bled to death by now.” Link stated.

“Ganon’s return is so sudden… it’s only been a generation…” Zelda mumbled thinking on it.

“We need to find him as soon as possible.” Link urged her.

Not too far from Gerudo City at the Oasis Bazaar, Ganon came to laying in the wreckage of a booth. He felt sore all over even if he appeared unharmed. When he exited his very uncomfortable bed he spotted a robed man hiding his face with an odd-looking stone mask and a ronin’s straw hat.

“Who are you?” Ganon asked him.

“To you, a friend. I do not come from this realm, but I’ve had my eye on you for some time, Ganon. I did have to intervene to keep innocents from harm though.” he answered. 

“I asked you who you are.” Ganon growled.

“Ah, your rules. Very well. I am called Nightmare, and where I come from I am a prince. I wish to see your cycle broken, but to do so very specific steps must be taken.” he introduced himself formally.

“Oh? How can I trust your word?” Ganon asked while palming one of his hidden daggers.

“An excellent question. I guess you’ll… have to trust me?” Nightmare chuckled pondering the question.

“Suppose I did… what are these ‘specific steps’ I must take?” Ganon asked.

“First, whenever you are reborn into this world so are your usual minions. The first step is gathering them all. I am still looking for intel on the others, but for now Lady Gohma needs your help. Head for the settlement a little ways north of here just outside of the desert, a quaint little town called Nabooru.” Nightmare instructed him.

_ Gohma… that name is foreign to me, and yet… I feel as if I do know someone by that name. Is this what this masked clown means when he says reborn…? I knew this Gohma in a previous life…? There is nothing for it if this turns out to hold water… I must go to Nabooru. _


	2. Gohma & The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganon meets a comrade and must travel to the Korok Forest.

It was around noon as Ganon reached the settlement of Nabooru. He kept his cowl up and used his goggles to hide his eyes. Ganon wasn’t sure who to talk to without making himself obvious. He heard some kids laughing and decided to investigate. What he saw was a horrific sight…

A young Hylian woman with long black hair and pale skin was being pelted with rocks against a fence by the laughing kids. She was dressed in leather shoes, a ragged dark brown burlap gown with a matching patchwork shawl, and an odd metal headpiece hiding her eyes and forehead with a large metal depiction of an eye. Ganon couldn’t hold in his outrage…

“Get away from her! What is wrong with you children?!” Ganon roared making the kids scatter in a panic.

One of the kids came back with a stick and tried to hit him, but he snapped it in half lifting the child by the shirt collar. His eyes began glowing through the goggles making the child seize in fear. Ganon was too furious to notice though.

“Whose child is this?! Who is the parent of a child allowed to freely pelt someone with rocks?!” Ganon demanded to know making the entirety of those nearby to look away in shame.

“Set him down.” a guard growled as he came forward.

“There is injustice and you ignore it?! You claim to protect this place when you cannot keep its citizens in check?!” Ganon roared snapping the guard’s nerve in two.

“Sir, that woman is cursed… she is the Arachnid Queen, Gohma… she is evil…” the guard tried to reason with him.

“Evil?! What crimes has she committed?! Is one’s birth and name a crime?! You people are the evil ones promoting such a philosophy!” Ganon roared making the guard about fall on his rear as the child continued wriggling in Ganon’s grip.

“Please, release my boy!” a fat Hylian nobleman cried running up to him.

“So you are the reason this boy thinks nothing of his fellow man…” Ganon growled.

“He’s but a boy…” the nobleman tried to argue resulting in Ganon punching the nobleman in the jaw knocking him over as he released the boy dropping him on his butt.

“It is because he is a boy that he must be taught. Try again…” Ganon scolded him.

“Alright, alright… it is wrong of us to discriminate against Miss Gohma… but her name… and her natural affinity with spiders and scorpions… in the night they gather in town and invade houses, even our store rooms, because she resides here…” the nobleman whimpered.

“You are worse than the monsters of those legends.” Ganon growled getting in his face making him fall over trembling.

Ganon then took Gohma by the hand and led her from the settlement. One of the guards charged after them aiming for Gohma with their spear and he expertly disarmed the guard and knocked him out breaking the spear over the guard’s head. He then continued to take Gohma away.

“I know you…” Gohma told him.

“No one knows me, they base my character upon my ancestor. It is no different from how those people were treating you based upon your name and talents.” Ganon replied.

“I… guess you’re right…” Gohma spoke meekly.

They set up camp once evening arrived and Ganon got to experience hunting regular game. Boars certainly put up less of a fight than his normal prey in the Gerudo Desert. Once back to camp he prepared it to be roasted on a spit he made from scratch.

“You’re quite knowledgeable about survival.” Gohma stated.

“Well he is Ganon.” Nightmare spoke as he stepped out from behind a tree.

“You again…” Ganon groaned slightly.

“I see that Miss Gohma came without putting up a fight.” Nightmare snickered.

“You’re the one who told me that Ganon would save me...” Gohma gasped.

“What are you playing at, Nightmare?” Ganon asked him as he pulled the boar off the fire and onto a makeshift cutting board made from a stump.

“If you must know, I have a bit of a bet going with my mother. She believes you will become the Evil King you always become, but I believe that you will break the cycle. You see, you are a very different Ganon from the others.” Nightmare answered him.

“How so?” Gohma asked curiously.

“Calamity Ganon was reigning for so long, his powers began to rival that of the original ‘Ganondorf’… an evil being named Demise. In fact, so much of that hateful power was regenerated in him, there was almost nothing left for the new incarnation after his death… you.” Nightmare explained to them.

“You’re saying that’s why I’m not evil?” Ganon scoffed as he handed Gohma her plate.

“It’s why Demise’s hate hasn’t overrun your body. Of course, to break the cycle you’ll have to be fast. That hatred is always regenerating, and will soon become a burden on you.” Nightmare told him.

“Mister Nightmare… you don’t look Hylian…” Gohma stated.

“I’m a Zora?” he jested.

“Don’t tell obvious lies.” Ganon scolded him.

“So where is he from?” Gohma asked the duo.

“I suppose I could tell you at least my homeland’s name. I hail from the Twilight Realm, though some very, very,  _ very _ painful measures had to be taken so the sunlight wouldn’t roast me alive on this side.” Nightmare answered shrugging his shoulders.

“That place exists?” Gohma gasped.

“Apologies, but I quite literally grew up in a cave. Anyone want to fill me in?” Ganon asked.

“I’ll give the short version. My ancestors were evil mages who sought to take the Triforce and for their deeds were banished to the Twilight Realm by the Golden Goddesses. It’s actually not that all that bad there - plenty of food, plenty of living space, lots of  gorgeous views… only downside is we’re technically shadow people who can’t stand true sunlight.” Nightmare answered him.

“So how are you here then?” Ganon asked him.

“Painful story. I can give you the details when I’m adjusted and can remove my mask.” Nightmare told him.

“You can’t take it off now?” Gohma asked tilting her head.

“Not without going up in flames. Literally. I  _ will _ catch fire without this on at all times for the moment.” Nightmare chuckled nervously.

“When can you take it off?” Ganon asked him.

“When I can use the full extent of my magic. Right now I’d say, going all out, I can let about 56% of it loose.” Nightmare answered.

“This Twilight Realm… is it common knowledge among Hylians?” Ganon asked.

“Well, the Hyrule Royal Family certainly knows about it. I don’t know if the current Zelda knows though. Timelines get fuzzy if you try and link everything coherently.” Nightmare shrugged.

“Timelines?” Gohma asked.

“Mentioned the one thing I said I wasn’t going to. Forget I said anything about timelines please.” Nightmare told them.

“So anything in particular you wanted to talk about?” Ganon asked.

“Indeed. Miss Gohma, can I have you tame a Pocket Skulltula for Ganon to use? I can cast a Vision Bond spell that will allow him to see through its eyes at any time, perfect for surveying the way ahead or checking buildings for items that could be helpful.” Nightmare asked her.

“A Pocket Skulltula… those are an easy tame but are rare outside of the Korok Forest these days. Well,  _ any _ form of Skulltula is rare I guess. Not many people would do well at the sight of them either - I’ve seen people faint right after spotting one.” Gohma spoke aloud thinking on it.

“Not to mention that monsters have gotten more troublesome lately. Without a master there’s no rhyme or reason to them, attacking without discretion. It’s too dangerous for her to go alone.” Nightmare nodded.

“So we go to the Korok Forest as a group. It’s as simple as that.” Ganon stated. 

“Can you protect Gohma?” Nightmare asked curiously.

“I can defend myself, thank you. I’m skilled with a bow.” Gohma quickly piped up.

“Well, quite the trek ahead of you then. Oh and be careful… since Calamity Ganon vanished there’s been some stirring in the forest depths. The Lost Woods are changing.” Nightmare warned them.

Morning came and Nightmare was gone. Ganon and Gohma had a light breakfast of berries and rabbit before setting out. Gohma seemed to know her way for the most part, leading Ganon along the path.

“My feet are sore… it’s been a while since I’ve walked for so long…” Gohma chuckled at midday.

“This is nothing. We continue.” Ganon shrugged.

“If only we had some horses…” Gohma groaned.

“Horses?” Ganon asked curiously.

“You really have lived in Gerudo Desert your whole life if you don’t know what a horse is. It’s an animal… exactly like that.” Gohma pointed out gesturing toward a nearby group of wild horses.

“You ride on them?” Ganon asked her.

“Yes. Of course, taming one is harder than you think. You need to get the horse’s full trust.” Gohma lectured.

“Good girl…” Ganon spoke snapping Gohma out of it to find him stroking the snout of a jet black horse with a red mane and a white star marking between its eyes.

“Or you can, you know, make it look easy…” Gohma sighed.

“Can you ask one of your friends to allow my friend to ride their back? We have a long journey ahead of us.” Ganon asked the horse and it trotted over to the group.

“Ganon, you don’t honestly think the horse understands you do you?” Gohma asked when the horse returned with a caramel brown horse with a white mane.

“She said her friend is willing to help.” Ganon told her.

“You can understand animals?” she asked.

“I just have a gift for understanding things.” Ganon shrugged.

The two mounted their horses and began to ride. The trip was much more pleasant now and was going faster. It was only just reaching sunset as they arrived at the entrance to the Korok Forest. There was something off about the usual fog though… it actually seemed to be a dark grey now. Ganon didn’t think anything of it as he’d never been here, but Gohma was concerned.

“Well, let’s head in.” Ganon spoke dismounting his horse before stroking her snout appreciatively.

“Something isn’t right, Ganon…” Gohma told him.

“Care to explain?” Ganon asked.

“It’s like… the forest is dying or something… those trees definitely don’t look healthy…” Gohma answered gazing at the entrance.

“Well then we should investigate the cause while we’re here.” Ganon shrugged before casually walking into the forest.

“Wait for me!” Gohma called after him hurrying to dismount and catch up.

The inside of the forest did feel off putting. Many of the trees had an odd red ivy around them and lots of their leaves had fallen after turning black. The air of the forest was cold and unwelcoming. The fog began clearing bit by bit as they continued deeper into the woods. After ten minutes of walking they reached the Korok Settlement, but there were no Koroks to be seen… and spider webs were everywhere. 

“ **_Dark One… you must be pleased to see me in such a state…_ ** ” the large tree with webs all over it before them spoke startling the both of them. 

“Show yourself!” Ganon demanded drawing his sword looking around.

“ **_It is I, the Great Deku Tree. You have no doubt come here to laugh at my pain…_ ** ” the voice spoke alerting him to the web-covered tree.

Ganon cautiously approached the tree and yanked the webs off revealing the Great Deku Tree’s face as Skulltula’s scattered from him. Ganon backed up in awe at the sight of the tree.

“The Great Deku Tree is the guardian of this forest.” Gohma told him.

“I am not evil.” Ganon told the Great Deku Tree.

“ **_Yet I can sense the dark powers sleeping within you, just waiting to awaken._ ** ” the Great Deku Tree spoke.

“What happened to the forest?” Gohma asked him.

“ **_One of the Koroks found a wounded Skulltula of odd color in the forest. He brought it here to be nursed back to health. When it left back into the forest… it returned at a greater size with an army of Skulltulas. It has found its way to our sacred ground… the Forest Temple. By defiling the innermost sanctum of those grounds, the magic that keeps us safe is waning… and I am dying..._ ** ” the Great Deku Tree explained.

“Which way to this temple?” Ganon asked him.

“ **_You would help me…? What game do you play at…?_ ** ” the Great Deku Tree replied.

“Ganon desires to break free from the vicious cycle of rebirth. Anything he can do to ensure that happens, he will.” Gohma explained.

“ **_Very well… you shall find the temple further in behind me… but be warned. The Skulltulas that fled my body have warned their queen by now… they know that you are coming._ ** ” the Great Deku Tree told them.

“The Forest Temple is super sacred ground to the Koroks, so let’s do our best not to break anything while we’re there.” Gohma suggested to Ganon.

“If I need to break something to take out the boss I will not be held responsible if it gets the job done.” Ganon told her.

The duo then proceeded past the Deku Tree and into the depths of the forest. The fog became thick and they could barely see the ground now. A slight tune could be heard though…

“What is that?” Gohma asked.

“Follow it.” Ganon ordered.

The two continued to follow the tune and soon found themselves at the entrance of a very worn out temple with webs all over the place. The music had stopped entirely leaving them in dead silence. The entrance was on a higher ledge with a tree by it.

“How are we supposed to get inside?” Gohma asked.

“Climb.” Ganon answered as he began shimmying up the trunk of the tree.

“I don’t know how to climb trees…” Gohma told him.

“Alright, do you have rope or something?” Ganon asked her.

“No…” she answered.

“I’ll find something to pull you up with then.” Ganon told her before heading inside.

Ganon then entered the temple. In the very first room there was a small girl with green hair dressed in green clothes standing there. She had a sad look on her face as she stared at him.

“Your heart is pure… but your eyes radiate evil…” she spoke.

“Again with the eyes…?” Ganon groaned.

“I would like to help you obtain your freedom… but first you must free me from this temple. My physical body is trapped in the Chamber of the Sage, and the invaders are trying to reach me. Hurry…” the girl told him.

A flash of light, she was gone leaving a rope laying on the floor where she stood. Ganon snatched it up and hurried to lower it down to Gohma so she could join him. Once inside the main chamber they were immediately set upon by Big Skulltulas. Gohma shot some in the face with arrows and Ganon cut some apart with his sword. The main lift was out and they didn’t have enough rope to be able to get back up again if they jumped, so they were going to have to find another way to get lower in the dungeon.

When they went into another part of the temple a Wolfos howled loudly grabbing their attention. Standing on the top of the wall were a large group of Wolfos. All of them looked to be quite furious. One very large one leapt down into the area staring right at Ganon.

“Years ago you abandoned us… and now you have the nerve to come here...” the big Wolfos spoke in a woman’s voice.

“I don’t know who you are, so it must have been another Ganon that did that to you.” Ganon told her.

“All Ganons are the same… they gave us life, and they abandoned us to a life of savagery…” the big Wolfos growled.

“So you can’t live unless someone tells you what to do?” Ganon asked taking a step forward intimidating the Wolfos still on the wall.

“We were created to serve… and you threw us away…” the big Wolfos answered stepping toward him.

“If you want to serve someone so bad, then serve me. I’ll give you work and you won’t be able to complain.” Ganon growled cracking his knuckles.

“Ganon, we have more important things to be doing…” Gohma told him nervously.

“It can wait.” Ganon told her.

The big Wolfos leapt at him and he expertly slipped under her arms and began grappling her. Ganon exploited every opening and every opportunity to strike and weaken his opponent. Before Gohma knew it the other Wolfos had leapt down and formed a circle around them. The fight seemed to intensify too.

“We really don’t have time for this…” Gohma groaned watching anxiously.

Ganon weakened the big Wolfos’s legs significantly before locking in a headlock restraining her two arms. The Wolfos struggled and struggled howling in pain as he applied pressure in the hold. Ganon then lifted and slammed the Wolfos hard on her back seeming to take everything out of her.

“Look at her and know she is beaten! You all serve me now!” Ganon roared making the other Wolfos get on all fours in a bowing stance.

“What are you even going to do with a tribe of Wolfos?” Gohma asked him.

“They’re experts at survival. If anyone can easily find resources for living long periods on the road, it’s them.” Ganon answered.

“Do not think… this means you have my loyalty…” the big Wolfos growled trying to stand.

“I’d better have your loyalty. You wanted someone to rally behind, so I’m taking that position. I will have high expectations for you.” Ganon told her.

“What… is thy bidding…?” she whined meekly.

“Find the Koroks, rescue them, and take them back to the Great Deku Tree. My ally and I are going to deal with this place’s Skulltula infestation.” Ganon ordered her.

“Understood…” the big Wolfos nodded and the group took off.

“Well, while you were doing that I found enough rope to get us down there and up again.” Gohma piped up holding a very large coil of rope.

“Sorry about that…” Ganon told her.

“You need to develop thicker skin. Lots of people are going to get onto you for things your previous selves did.” Gohma told him.

The duo returned to the center room and Gohma set up the rope to go downward in the temple. Ganon went down first and Gohma soon followed. More big Skulltulas came at them but were slain with ease. It was a straight shot to where the Chamber of the Sage should be. When Ganon stepped into the center of the odd room with very worn paintings in it, a tall fence rose preventing Gohma from going with him. 

“A trap?!” Ganon exclaimed.

“Look out!” Gohma exclaimed and Ganon backflipped over a colossal Skulltula with a thorn crown and several other spikes on its body slammed into the fence.

**_SKULLTULA QUEEN - NATURE EATER_ **

The Skulltula Queen turned around and hissed loudly at Ganon. Ganon tried to all over, but his weapon only seemed to bounce off its thick hide no matter where he struck. The Skulltula Quen only seemed to become angrier too.

“Ganon, you can’t hurt a Skulltula Queen like that! You have to expose its golden underhide!” Gohma called to him.

“How do I do that?!” Ganon asked as he dodged under the queen.

“You need to hit it hard enough to break, but your sword won’t get the job done!” Gohma answered.

“Well gee, let me pull a bomb out of my hat!” Ganon roared in frustration.

“Bomb… bomb… Bombtula!” Gohma gasped in realization.

“Come again?!” Ganon asked dodging the queen again.

“Just hold on! I might be able to crack her hide wide open!” Gohma told him before taking off.

She began grabbing different grasses and vines in the previous room and managed to find a berry bush that’d busted out of the broken ground. Gohma worked fast to whip up a makeshift berry salad and found an odd black hole in a wall. It was almost too perfect. She placed it and made buzzing sounds drawing out a jet black Skulltula with a red underbelly.

“Excuse me, Mister Bombtula. My friend needs your help. He can’t get through the hide of a Skulltula Queen. Will you help me make a vulnerable spot?” Gohma asked it and it gently climbed onto her hand.

She carefully took the Bombtula back to where Ganon was fighting to find him pinned against the wall using his sword to keep the queen’s mouth back. Gohma quickly set the Bombtula down and it crawled through the fence charging full speed at the Skulltula Queen. It climbed up onto her underside and its red underbelly began flashing and smoking. In an instant the Bombtula exploded making the Skulltula Queen scream in agony backing up rolling around as pieces of its under armor fell off exposing a golden underside. The Bombtula picked itself off the ground twitching and shaking making its way back to Gohma who picked it up gently petting it.

“You were a big help. Thank you very much.” Gohma praised it.

“You’re wide open now…” Ganon growled as the Skulltula Queen recovered slightly.

The Skulltula Queen charged again and Ganon slid under her using his daggers to slash up her underside making her scream. The Skulltula Queen screamed more charging after Ganon in a mad rage. She kept slamming into the fence denting it out of shape making the damage to her armor grow worse until pieces of the top were falling off. Ganon took every opportunity he could to wound her as he dodged covering the floor in purple Skulltula blood. When a large eye marking was visible on the Skulltula Queen’s back Ganon used the fence to jump over her and stab his sword into the Skulltula Queen making her scream very loud as purple blood sprayed all over Ganon. 

The queen flopped limp on the ground and Ganon pulled his blade from her corpse. He hopped off of her and the corpse exploded into green energy roaring through the walls. The temple shook a bit and the platform began lowering.

“Ganon!” Gohma cried watching it descend.

“It’s okay! I think… I think I’m fine!” Ganon called to her.

When the platform stopped the way to a door bearing the symbol of the Forest Sage was revealed. Ganon nervously walked up to it and pushed it open. In the center of the circular room ahead was the green-haired girl he saw earlier. She was playing that song again as he approached.

“Welcome, Ganondorf.” she addressed him.

“Excuse me?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry. Your previous incarnations, their name has been Ganondorf… shortened to Ganon, the evil king, upon transforming into a hideous monster. You are different though.” she smiled at him.

“Who are you?” Ganon asked her.

“I am Saria, the Sage of the Forest. I am a Kokiri, and the last at that. I am eternal, as a Sage of the Triforce. That being said, I can still be killed. If I were to fall, the power to seal Demise’s evil would drop drastically.” she answered in detail.

“So why do you want to help me?” Ganon asked sitting on the stump across from her.

“Your heart is untouched by the lust for power your previous incarnations bore. You want to be free of your shackles. Doing so will free Link and Zelda of theirs as well. You must go see the other sages to get their support as well.” Saria answered.

“I’ve heard the name Demise before… who is he?” Ganon asked.

“He is the origin of your birth. His hate is what caused the cycle to begin. He is but biding his time until a Ganon succeeds in destroying the Goddess Hylia’s reincarnation.” Saria answered.

“That’s my target then.” Ganon told her.

“You want to take out Demise?” Saria asked.

“He’s the reason my life is abnormal… so I’m going to make him pay. It’s as simple as that.” Ganon answered.

“I hadn’t even considered that an option…” Saria told him.

“So how can you help me?” Ganon asked her.

“I will give you something that is proof I believe in you. Unlike the items found in Hyrule now, this item cannot break.” Saria answered.

She snapped her fingers and a bright light materialized a big golden chest with silver designs on it. Ganon stood up and walked over to it giving a glance to Saria. She nodded and he nervously opened the chest unleashing a bright light. Inside was a longbow made of a dark wood with white metal reinforcement. The drawstring was made of a material that felt completely natural to the touch. There was a light tan leather quiver of arrows made from a similar wood to the bow bearing rather small arrowheads made of the same white metal as the reinforcements. 

“That is the Bow of Hylia. It enchants any arrow it fires with the power of light making them able to easily penetrate evil beings, even ones wearing armor.” Saria explained to him.

“These arrows look special.” Ganon mentioned.

“Those are arrows made with the metal of the gods. They will always fade away after hitting their mark and return to your quiver, but it will take a bit of time, so having other arrows on hand as well can be helpful. Elemental arrows will also be enhanced using that bow.” Saria answered.

“I’m not much of an archer truthfully.” Ganon told her.

“Mastering the skills would be beneficial. Gohma can teach you if you’re a bad shot.” Saria giggled.

“If you think it’s really necessary…” Ganon sighed.

“The other sages will be waiting for you. In the meantime, I will use my powers to protect the Korok Forest. It has been some time since I last left this temple… but it appears to be time to reappear. I will meet you at the Great Deku Tree.” Saria smiled.

Ganon left the room and the platform took him back up. Waiting there with numerous Skulltulas around her was Gohma, who looked to be having a good time. Was he gone a long while?

“Oh, Ganon. These Skulltulas tell me they’re grateful we took out that Skulltula Queen. Apparently they were peacefully living under another queen in the forest until that one came along and drove her off deeper into the forest. They can return to their peaceful ways now. A Pocket Skulltula even volunteered to help us out.” Gohma told him presenting a palm-sized Skulltula to him.

“I see. I don’t suppose you could teach me to use a bow?” Ganon asked presenting the Bow of Hylia to her.

“I’d be happy to sometime.” Gohma nodded.

The duo returned to the forest to find it was now full of life again and the fog was completely gone. They returned to the Great Deku Tree and found Saria playing her song for the Koroks and Wolfos tribe. The Wolfos tribe bowed to them and the Koroks shook a bit.

“Be calm, my friends. Ganon is not evil.” Saria spoke calming them down in an instant.

“So you got a sage on your side. Impressive.” Nightmare’s voice spoke.

“Why can’t you ever appear normally…?” Ganon asked looking around.

“It’s more fun this way.” Nightmare answered as he walked out from behind a tree.

“So what information do you have this time?” Ganon asked him.

“Well… I don’t look it but I’m actually quite worried. Link and Zelda have caught your scent and are on their way here. They definitely didn’t look to be in a listening mood either.” Nightmare warned.

“Those two are the last people we want to run into…” Gohma spoke nervously.

“We’ll be taking the untrodden path out of this forest then.” Ganon nodded.

“Go left from here. I shall have the forest allow you to leave that way.” Saria told them.

Ganon and Gohma mounted their horses and took off in a hurry. They weren’t sure where to stop, but it was better than encountering Link and Zelda. Ganon had to wonder though… would the other sages hear him out?


	3. Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganon goes to Kakariko and must prove himself.

Ganon opened his eyes to find himself in a serene realm. He stood and looked around in confusion. Wasn’t he just at their camp site? What was this place?

“ _ My master… please… claim me from this infernal place… I beg of you… _ ” a voice spoke making Ganon look around.

When he looked down he was astounded to find he seemed to be standing on water. Below the surface was the sword that Demise used in his battle with the Goddess’s Chosen Hero. In a flash of light the realm had turned dark and Demise stood across from him.

“ **Well? Aren’t you going to claim your birthright? You will always be a part of me… so why fight it? You will conquer the world… you know that it is your destiny.** ” Demise grinned making Ganon spring awake as birds chirped.

“Nice to see that you’re up and attem, sleeping gruesome. Breakfast is almost ready.” Nightmare joked as he helped Gohma cook a boar.

“Did Demise… have a sword?” Ganon asked him.

“That he did. According to some really old scrolls, scrolls old enough parts of it were too worn to read might I add, that weapon was once called the Sword of Kings. Similar to the Master Sword back when it was the Goddess Sword, it was forged by the Goddess Hylia for Demise before he became corrupt and believed the world should be his domain. His greed and powers of darkness warped the sword into what it is today.” Nightmare explained in detail.

“So at one point it held similar power to the Master Sword.” Ganon spoke thinking on it.

“You aren’t thinking about claiming that power for yourself are you? That could have disastrous effects.” Nightmare asked him.

“We’re going to encounter Link and Zelda at some point, so I need a sword able to hold off the Master Sword.” Ganon answered.

“I have an idea then. There is a very talented young blacksmith in Kakariko Town. She may be able to make a sword of peerless quality able to match the Master Sword, and from there it will need to be blessed by a deity with more power than Hylia… say, a Golden Goddess?” Nightmare suggested.

“How would we meet with them once he has the sword?” Gohma asked.

“You leave that to me. For now, go to Kakariko Town… and try not to let anyone know that you’re Ganon and Gohma? It will make things… very complicated, shall we say?” Nightmare answered.

“How complicated?” Ganon asked.

“Just don’t get caught! Don’t let them see your eyes either! It’ll be very bad! Is that so hard to get?!” Nightmare ordered seeming frustrated.

“We aren’t just going to follow blindly you know.” Gohma sighed.

“I know nothing of Hyrule, and therefore I will ask questions when I lack information. Deal with it.” Ganon told him.

“Fine. The Sheikah Clan reside in Kakariko. First whiff of who you are and information will fly to Link and Zelda faster than you can blink. They might try to outright kill you or capture you.” Nightmare explained.

“Now was that so hard to explain?” Gohma giggled.

“Don’t blame me if you two end up fighting Link…” Nightmare sighed.

“By the way… do you have a map? We need it to find our way there. Otherwise we’ll just be wandering around.” Ganon asked him.

“I already placed one in Gohma’s pack. She can navigate for you.” he answered.

Ganon and Gohma soon got on their way after Nightmare took off. Ganon’s nightmare was still fresh in his mind as he rode following Gohma’s lead. Was that really who he came from? Why would Hylia make a sword for him if he was evil? Shouldn’t gods be able to predict that sort of thing? 

“We’re here.” Gohma piped up breaking his train of thought.

“It looks like the town used to only be in that little valley.” Ganon observed. 

“You’d be correct. Kakariko expanded after Calamity Ganon was defeated. While Hyrule Castle Town is under reconstruction this is serving as Hyrule’s capital, so many from all races immigrated to help with the effort.” Gohma told him.

“I see.” Ganon spoke as he dismounted his horse.

The two headed into town and saw many job offerings on signs. The people were all friendly, or at least they seemed that way. One sign seemed oddly convenient, pointing to the Kakariko Smithery. With no leads they headed into the valley and up to Impa’s House. The moment Ganon entered the doors slammed shut in Gohma’s face making her about fall down the stairs. Sheikah swordsmen then charged Ganon, but he disarmed and incapacitated them with ease. Impa was sitting on her cushion looking rather shocked.

“You did not kill them…?” she spoke.

“I have done no wrong, so I only acted in self defense. Killing them would only make this situation become more problematic.” Ganon told her.

“I predicted your coming… you seek to destroy all of Hyrule…” Impa growled.

“I seek no such thing! My target is my ancestor! The man called Demise!” Ganon roared.

“My foresight is never wrong. You will reclaim the Sword of Kings and destroy this world…” Impa snarled.

“Why would I waste time coming here then instead of learning how to reclaim that weapon from remnants of Calamity Ganon’s loyalists?” Ganon asked making Impa narrow her eyes at him.

“Impa, wait!” a voice called as Paya dropped down from the rafters.

“Do not tell me that you intend to defend him…?” Impa gasped.

“There was a crying woman outside and she told me everything. She said that you were accusing Ganon of being evil based purely on his name and heritage. We have allowed reformed Iga Clan to join our town, so why can we not try and help Ganon break free from his shackled heritage? Does he not deserve a chance at redemption too?” Paya demanded to know.

“Insolent girl… know your place.” Impa growled.

“I did not take up a hammer to blindly attack those with a cursed history. I took up my hammer so that people can protect themselves from the remnants of Calamity Ganon’s monsters.” Paya spoke taking a step toward her.

“When did your eyes become clouded…?” Impa sighed.

“No, it is yours that are clouded. Hate for Ganon and Demise has made you unable to see any good in him.” Paya told her.

“If he wants to prove to me that he is good of heart… he must complete the Sheikah Trials in the Shadow Temple hidden beneath this house.” Impa spoke with a very serious tone of voice.

“Those trials…” Paya spoke nervously.

“I’ll do it. Just show me the entrance.” Ganon piped up stepping forward.

“Below you.” Impa grinned as the floor fell out from under Ganon making him fall down a long passage.

Ganon managed to grab onto a ladder stopping his fall after a few minutes of falling. Ganon scowled hearing the old lady cackling up above. He began climbing down and could hear odd voices. At the bottom of the passage was a door with a Sheikah emblem on it. The door opened on its own and in he went. 

A number of traps had been set up to impede his progress, but none were particularly life threatening if you were careful. In fact, they were all straight forward. There had to be something going on here. It couldn’t be this easy, there was no way. In seemingly the last room there was a very large ship waiting in the canal. He boarded and it began sailing on its own.

“What’s the catch here…? All of those were too easy…” Ganon thought aloud as he waited for the boat to reach its destination.

The boat reached the end of the line and Ganon leapt off onto the platform. There was a fallen pillar going to the other side of the chasm too. Was this a test or not? With doubt in his heart he crossed to the other side and went in the door. Ganon very quickly realized there was no floor on the other side as he fell downward. He landed hard on a drum-like surface and groaned picking himself up. A spotlight was on the center but the rest of the room remained dark.

“Ganon… please… you must… free me…” Impa’s voice spoke.

“That old hag…?” Ganon asked looking around.

“The one you met… was an impostor… trying to cultivate hatred and anger in your heart… she is a Gerudo named Nova… please, you must… destroy me… and see my ancestor in the Chamber of the Sage…” Impa’s voice answered him.

From the darkness a colossal three-headed dragon bearing blue and purple scales stalked out. It roared at him ferociously making Ganon take a few steps back.

**_GLEEOFACADE - IMPA TRANSFORMED_ **

Ganon tried, but it was like the fight with the Skulltula Queen all over again. Gleeofacade’s scales were too hard to pierce with his sword or daggers. That gave him the idea to try out the Bow of Hylia. Gohma hadn’t given him any lessons yet, but he was going to have to try. He took aim and the bow smacked him when he loosed his arrow, but he heard Gleeofacade roar in pain so he evidently hit it. When he got his bearings back he saw he only just grazed the scales, but they were definitely cut.

“I can’t say the others are going to think highly of this…” Ganon groaned aiming another arrow holding it a bit further ahead of him this time.

He loosed another arrow flying far too high. Ganon quickly dodged continuing to miss shots, swearing with each one. He was running out of arrows and was 1 for 20 on hits. He didn’t have the luxury of waiting for his special arrows to regenerate if he missed with them either. 

A mistimed dodge caused Ganon to get swiped by Gleeofacade’s tail slamming into a wall. He managed to dodge some more but was disoriented and breathing heavily. His vision was all over the place as well.

“Stop moving, calm down, and concentrate… start with deep breaths.” a voice spoke to him.

Ganon froze in place and got on his hands and knees. He took in deep breaths as Gleeofacade roared slamming around on the other side of the room. Could it no longer see him now that he was in the darkness?

“You see? It is just as blind as you. Now, do not focus on the arrow or bow… look only to your target.” the voice instructed him as he drew a special arrow.

“You can just see it in the dark, but instead of taking a chance lure it into the light where you can see it.” the voice instructed him and Ganon gave a loud whistle.

Gleeofacade roared in anger charging into the light. Ganon loosed an arrow and it split the left head from the root of the neck unleashing a scream of agony. He loosed a second splitting the right from the body and it screamed blowing fire at him. Ganon used the bounciness of the floor to get some height and take off the third head. When the body landed an odd black fluid began to pour out of it.

“Now show yourself, stranger.” Ganon demanded.

“You know who I am. You came to see me. I merely sought to give you a little instruction.” the voice responded as a door of light opened.

Ganon entered and found himself in a chamber resembling a dojo. Sitting on her knees with a blade before her was Impa the Sage, not aged a day since awakening. Seeing a mat across from her he decided to take a similar stance on it placing his weapons before him.

“The evil in your heart has begun to stir.” Impa told him keeping her eyes closed.

“I don’t feel any different.” he replied.

“It is still but an ember, but unchecked it will grow into an all-consuming hellfire.”

“Just what am I supposed to do about that?”

“I am unable to bestow a gift able to suppress it’s malice, but I know who can. Seek out Darunia upon Death Mountain. He will grant you a boon to keep that ember in check.” 

“It’ll be hot there. I don’t have heat-resistant clothing.”

“One of your allies in a previous life, Gleeok, might be able to solve this problem. He slumbers, sealed at the base of the cliff outside, due to his supernatural power of fire.”

“I don’t know what good it will do if your descendant learns your reincarnation is dead and blames me.”

“I shall speak with her. As we speak this room is rising to the surface.” 

“I feel nothing…”

“That is how smooth the transition is. You must take this though… an item to help you on your quest.” Impa spoke before placing a pair of golden gauntlets before Ganon.

“Gauntlets…?” he questioned slipping them on.

“These were used by Link long ago. They are known as the Sun Gauntlets, and bestow immense strength upon their wearer.” she explained as the room shook a bit.

“Guess this is my floor…” Ganon spoke as the doors opened and Sheikah soldiers rushed in.

“What’s going on…?” one questioned.

“Lady Impa…?” another spoke.

“Nay, it is the Sage…”

“Stand down. A new dawn comes to Hyrule. It’s direction lies on the shoulders of this man.” Impa ordered and they all got on their knees.

“Grandmother…?” Paya gasped walking in.

“She has passed, child. Corrupted by the evil magic of a sorceress and slain before she could be released upon you. This man needs your cooperation now more than ever.” Impa explained to her.

“He… he is evil isn’t he…?” Paya asked nervously.

“He has my trust. He aims to overcome his past and lead the charge to a brighter future for Hyrule.” Impa answered putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Very well… then… what do you need…?” Paya asked Ganon.

“I’m going to need the person you have sealed at the bottom of the cliff.” he answered.

At the bottom, sure enough, was a small black metal shrine with numerous seals and wooden stakes driven into the ground binding thick jet black chains all over the doorway. At Paya’s command two guards pulled the stakes and seals from the shrine. The young Hylian boy that crawled out was scrawny and short, likely due to lack of nutrition, and had very short white hair. He was dressed only in what could be described as scraps that were once white pants. He was shaking and looked very afraid. Ganon looked at him and could see his fingertips were jet black with a seemingly natural gradient to a normal skin tone up the rest of his fingers. He noted that the boy’s lips were jet black as well, as if fire had burned them.

“Are you Gleeok?” Ganon asked him and the boy hopped like a cat back into the shrine cowering in fear.

“I… must apologize… he’s been abused on a daily basis for over six years. I had tried to at least prevent that, but it was in vain...” Paya explained to Ganon.

“Gohma, see if you can coax him out.” Ganon ordered.

“I can only try.” Gohma shrugged approaching the shrine.

“I see we will need to change some rules…” Impa spoke observing the situation.

“It’s okay Gleeok. We won’t hurt you. Ganon and I are friends.” Gohma spoke extending a hand to the frightened youth.

“Ga… non…” Gleeok choked out.

“That’s right, he’s Ganon. I’m Gohma.” she smiled warmly.

In a flash Gleeok fled the shrine and leapt in Ganon’s arms. The youth was still shaking like a kicked puppy but seemed very happy to see Ganon. Ganon remained calm and gently patted him on the head.

“Let’s get him bathed and into some actual clothes.” Ganon spoke while trying to gently pry him off.

After a thorough bath and grooming, Gleeok was dressed in a spare Sheikah outfit. He looked himself over several times, seemingly dumbfounded by the prospect of actual clothes. Gleeok then had the first real meal he’d ever had since imprisonment as a toddler. Was this what food was supposed to taste like? Most of the time his “meals” were raw vegetables or fruit, usually on the cusp of rotting. 

“So his lips are naturally black.” Ganon observed.

“Yes. Gleeok has been that way since birth. The other children were frightened of him due to his black fingers, toes, and lips. He always found fire a fun thing to play with too, since he was incapable of being burned. He could generate fire from his hands and feet as well as breathe it.” Paya told him.

“He seemed awfully happy I was here.” Ganon mentioned.

“I believe that it has to do with his upbringing. He was raised to believe that he was your servant, and that everything he did would reflect that. With his education, he took away your name as being his absolute authority. He cannot say no to you. Some nights he’d cry out for you to save him from that prison.” Paya explained.

“That has both positive and negative implications.” Ganon spoke eyeing the youth.

“Two sages down, you’re on a roll.” Nightmare snickered as he walked out from behind a pillar about giving Paya a heart attack.

“I was wondering when you would appear, jester.” Ganon sighed.

“A jester am I…? Not far off with how I’ve been passing the time when I think about it.” he shrugged.

“Come to give more intel?” Ganon asked.

“Right, yes! The blacksmith you’re looking for is named Paya. With Gleeok’s fire she can forge a masterpiece of a sword out of that metal excavated in Gerudo Desert.” Nightmare replied.

“Me…? I haven’t touched my hammer for a little while, so I’m rusty…” Paya stammered.

“Have faith in yourself. After all, you are the architect behind Sidon’s Lightning Lance…” Nightmare complimented her.

“T-True, but that was a favor for a friend…” Paya told him getting red with embarrassment.

“Wasn’t it also you who designed the Guardian Laser that guards New Hyrule Castle as well? We can’t forget about the Sandstorm Scimitar you forged for the Gerudo leader. Ganon would be honored to receive a sword specially made by you...” Nightmare continued to pile on her.

“G-Gleeok, would you help me with something?" Paya asked the youth and he happily followed her.

The day went on and almost thunderous hammer strokes could be heard from Impa’s home. A second day flew past with seemingly louder strokes along with quieter ones. The third day was almost silent: if you listened closely you could hear very slight metal clinking sounds. At last on the fourth day Paya and Gleeok emerged from the home. In her hands was a sword designed similar to the Master Sword in a red scabbard bearing ornate golden design work. The guard of the weapon resembled angel wings and the handle itself was wrapped in white grip tape bearing a semi heart shaped pommel on the end.

She knelt down and presented it to Ganon, and he drew the blade from its scabbard revealing a brilliant white blade with absolutely no imperfections. Engraved into the start of the blade on both sides was a small papaya fruit, Paya’s smithing signature. She doesn’t consider a job done until the mark is placed somewhere on her work. Holding it Ganon could feel how much care was put into the weapon. The hairs on the back of Ganon’s neck stood and he whirled testing his blade’s sturdiness stopping the Master Sword dead from coming down on him from above. Link had found them! Ganon had to exert his strength to knock Link back.

“Why didn’t you warn us?!” Gohma scolded Nightmare.

“I got so caught up entertaining the kids that I forgot to keep a lookout…” he admitted.

“Ganon!” Zelda’s voice cried as he rolled to the side dodging a Light Arrow having to immediately block Link again right after. 

“My Lady, please, Ganon is not evil!” Paya begged Zelda as she approached with a royal bow.

“Do not allow him to fool you. He destroyed the Gerudo City.” Zelda told her aiming another arrow.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this…” Gohma whined sneaking Ganon’s bow returning fire making Zelda take cover after it struck her bow causing her to miss hitting Link’s shield.

Link backed off when Gleeok lobbed a fireball at him allowing Impa to throw a smoke bomb. Nightmare then used a dark portal to warp Ganon, Gohma, and Gleeok out of there before making himself scarce. Needless to say Link and Zelda were cross that they got away.

“That was too close…” Nightmare sighed.

“You’re telling me… but at least I know my sword holds up to the Master Sword now.” Ganon spoke as he sheathed his weapon.

“I’d like to compliment Gohma on her archery skills. A superb shot to keep Ganon from being hit.” Nightmare complimented.

“I-I didn’t do anything really…” Gohma blushed.

“Where are we?” Gleeok asked peering outside the cave they were in.

“I didn’t have time to pick a destination… so… Hyrule is an apt answer.” Nightmare shrugged as Ganon looked outside.

“Judging by all the water, what I know of Zoras, and what the map said… we’re in Zora’s Domain.” Ganon spoke.

“That could be problematic if we can’t get Sidon on your side…” Nightmare stated.


	4. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Drink

The group carefully descended to the path and took cover behind a rock. How they chose to proceed would take great caution. Ganon thought it important enough to tell them what Impa said.

“If it’s begun, then your best bet for containment is Lady Ruto. Water has unique cleansing properties. It may be in your best interest to seek out Prince Sidon.” Nightmare told them.

“Gleeok’s flames won’t be much help here.” Ganon pointed out.

“Oh…” Gleeok whined, looking hurt.

“You’ll still be plenty helpful.” Gohma comforted him.

“Let’s get going.” Ganon ordered.

“In the meantime I’ll see about convincing the Gorons that you need to get into the Fire Temple to see Darunia.” Nightmare nodded.

The group began to move into the domain and made a point to not be conspicuous. Once inside Zora’s domain Ganon noticed an outfitter shop. The zora manning the shop looked to be in a heavy slump, resting his jaw on the table. Ganon’s good nature took over, prompting him to approach.

“Is something wrong?” Ganon asked him.

“You’d listen to this poor merchant’s problems…?” he replied.

“I’d like to help if I can.” Ganon nodded.

“Well, I sent my daughter to fetch some Magma Snails from the cave at the water surface below… and she came back empty-handed saying the place is infested with monsters. I need those slugs to make heat-resistant armor that doubles as thermal swimwear for travelers making their way to Goron Village, so it’s a real problem if I can’t get any. No one else is willing to go get them either.” the merchant vented to him.

“Heat-resistant thermal swimwear, huh…? Say that we went and cleared out the monsters  _ and _ brought back some Magma Snails… would you be willing to set us up with some of that armor? We’re strapped for rupees.” Ganon proposed to the merchant.

“Really?! I’ll gladly waive the price if you’re willing to go that far out of your way!” the merchant cheered, jumping for joy.

“What about meeting with Sidon?” Gohma asked Ganon.

“That can wait a little longer. We’ll be heading for Death Mountain either way, so making preparations is an acceptable detour.” Ganon replied with a confident smile.

“What’s armor?” Gleeok asked, looking lost.

“It protects you from harm, to a degree.” Gohma smiled.

The group moved down to the water surface and Gleeok looked frightened of the water. He didn’t seem to follow Ganon into the water either.

“Gleeok, do you know how to swim?” Gohma asked him, prompting the boy to shake his head.

“Very well. Gohma, can you teach him to swim?” Ganon asked her.

“I’ll give it a shot.” she nodded.

“I’ll be back soon.” Ganon told them before swimming out to the cave.

Once inside he found that the water only came up to his knees. There was bioluminescent algae on the walls and roof allowing him to see without a torch as well. Magma Snails would stick out like a sore thumb in this environment, at least one would think. In the depths of the cave he eventually came across Stalfos who then set to attack him. He knew why the zora girl couldn’t progress now, at least. They gave him a decent challenge to slay as well. To be sure they stayed down he smashed their skulls under his boot. Their bodies turned to dust in the water, but their swords and shields were left behind. Seeing it as an opportunity, Ganon scooped up one of their shields. It was a little waterlogged, showing how long those Stalfos had been here, but at the very least better than nothing covering his offhand. 

Progressing deeper, the water level began to slowly go down until the sloshing of his legs through water turned to pitter patter of stepping on a wet floor. Soon he came upon an open area that looked to have been carved out by hand. There were minecart tracks and lanterns keeping the place very well lit. He didn’t see anything threatened, but kept his guard up nonetheless. A cocky laugh made him look around readying his sword.

“Ganon, Ganon, Ganon… why bother trying to lock away your powers? You do know that it’s fruitless to deny destiny, right?” a woman’s voice asked.

“Show yourself!” Ganon demanded, slowly circling in a defensive position.

“Very well.” the voice giggled.

In a burst of smoke a Gerudo bearing a striking resemblance to his mother appeared. Unlike his mother, she wore her long hair down leaving it unkempt and had cold ice blue eyes. She was dressed in a strange black and red gown with standard Gerudo slippers on her feet. In her left hand was a tome and in the other was a staff of some sort.

“Mother…?” Ganon gasped, making the woman burst into laughter.

“I can see how you could get us confused, but no, I am not Rova. I am her twin sister, Nova. I must say that it was fortuitous that both she and I are reincarnations of your most loyal servants… and that you yourself are the Evil King.” she introduced herself, a sinister grin on her face.

“I refuse to be like my predecessors.” Ganon scowled.

“How typical of a child, not wanting to be like those before him. This is why I personally did not want children… but Rova, on the other hand, desired it above all else. Who would have thought she’d wind up giving birth to the one child that matters?” Nova giggled.

“I will not be the Evil King!” Ganon roared, swinging at Nova only for her to vanish in a burst of smoke.

“You don’t have a choice. Either you accept it and throw away any notion of being a nice person, or your kind heart will be broken down bit by bit by the hatred growing inside of you as we speak.” Nova’s voice laughed.

“I refuse to become like them…” Ganon scowled, sheathing his weapon.

“Ganon, there you are.” Gohma’s voice spoke, alerting him to his companions approaching from behind.

“Did he learn to swim?” Ganon asked her.

“Passably. I can teach him more later, if we have time.” Gohma nodded.

“You two can help me look for Magma Snails then.” he smiled.

“Gleeok, do you happen to know what Magma Snails look like…?” Gohma asked the boy.

“Black shells with red lines outlining the spirals, paired with their molten-like flesh. They leave behind slime trails that can reach high enough temperatures to burn you after a second of contact. They’re roughly the size of a large apple at maturity.” he replied in an almost robotic way.

“Seems he knows some things despite being trapped for so long. Let’s get a move on.” Ganon smirked.

 The group explored the cave and sure enough began to find them. Touching their shells, which according to Gleeok was the safest place to grab them from, felt like holding a hard loaf of bread that was fresh from the oven. They used a small sack found in one of the many boxes inside the cave to store them in. Before long the sack was near to bursting with the snails. Their haul ready to go, they returned to the main platform of Zora’s Domain. The merchant let out an excited gasp as they approached.

“You’ve got them?! Let me see, let me see!” the merchant cheered, taking the sack from Ganon to inspect the contents.

The merchant was absolutely giddy as he pulled one of the snails from the sack. He not only admired the quantity they brought, but that almost all of them were at full maturity making them perfect for making the agreed upon armor. He also raved for a moment at how perfect their shells look and that they fetch a decent price when used in jewelry. Like clockwork he then set to using almost every single snail in making a strange red and grey goop resembling molten lava. The merchant then measured the group so he could properly size the armors. Afterward he put together three sets of silver and navy blue Zora armor, and using a special brush began to smear the goop onto it. Before their eyes the navy blue of the armor turned fire red and the silver turned to an eye-catching white. The merchant then splashed water on the armors causing steam to rise off of them. The end result was a beautiful gradient of navy blue to fire red and silver to white.

“They’re ready~! Please, please, try them on immediately~!” the merchant urged them, gesturing to a changing booth.

Gohma and Gleeok weren’t used to wearing armor, so they felt a little stiff in it. Ganon, on the other hand, looked like it posed no limitations to his movement. The material felt natural while still having a sturdy nature to it. The two had a bit of trouble breathing with its weight, so Ganon had to teach them how to adjust their breathing to match the weight burden the armor’s weight added. The merchant was delighted that they liked them.

“The best part is that they can be worn under practically anything. So if you won’t be doing any swimming soon they still function as reliable under armor.” the merchant beamed.

“Thanks. These will really help with Death Mountain’s heat.” Ganon nodded.

 “I couldn’t help overhearing that you all were going to meet with Prince Sidon earlier. I’m afraid that he’s out of the Domain right now. He was summoned to meet with Princess Zelda.” the merchant told them.

“I don’t suppose you know where we could find the Water Temple?” Gohma asked him.

“Ah, one of the Domain’s most popular ruins. I’m afraid that it’s not open to the public, and it’s much too deep for anyone other than a zora to dive to. In fact, the law requires that you get permission from King Zora or the prince to even enter the place.” the merchant explained to them.

“Well, guess that’s our next choice.” Ganon sighed.

The trio made their way up to the throne room, and Ganon already felt an air of malice aimed at him. The guard didn’t stop them from entering, but their eyes alone told them that they were not welcome. King Dorephan gestured with his hand to remain in the center of the room.

“Ganondorf… you dare defile my palace with your presence…?” King Dorephan growled.

“My name is Ganon, not Ganondorf. I don’t know what my predecessors have done to the zora in the past, and I don’t care. What I seek is to meet with Ruto the Sage. I’m told she can do something about the ember of hate within my heart. I have a bow given to me by Saria the Sage and gauntlets given by Impa the Sage as proof that I do not come to do you or your people harm.” Ganon explained, showing the items in question.

“Your Majesty, clearly he is lying. His eyes are radiant with evil.” Muzu huffed.

“My soul is betrayed by its heritage. If I must I will allow you to test whether or not I am truly evil.” Ganon told them.

“What would you have us do?” King Dorephan huffed.

“You will be the ones deciding the test, as anything I suggest would be called a farce by the stubborn.” Ganon replied, urking Muzu a little.

“Perceptive… if that is the case, you alone must brave the Water Temple’s trials and bring back a relic called Nayru’s Heart. The relic itself will judge if you are evil or pure of heart. Your companions will be held in custody here until you return…  _ if _ you  _ can _ return...” King Dorephan narrowed his eyes at him.

“Ganon…” Gohma whimpered, nervous at the prospect.

“I’ll do it.” Ganon stated, conviction in his voice.

“Your Majesty…” Muzu groaned.

“The relic will end his life for us if he is evil, Muzu. Should he return, we will know his true nature is pure.” Dorephan told him.

With the help of a zora guard, Ganon was ferried down into the depths of Zora’s Domain. There, the Water Temple rested on the very bottom. Once inside, Ganon readied himself for the trials ahead. One thing was for sure: he was glad that he got the thermal armor because it was absolutely frigid in there.

“ _ I am going to prove my innocence. _ ” he thought to himself.

The temple was quite vertical, but not beyond his ability to climb. Navigation was a bit rough since many of the passages were caved in from old age. He eventually found a waterproof map that helped a little. Tektites seemed to come from the woodwork as he explored, too. His gauntlets came in handy for moving large blocks in several of the rooms as well. In one room he had to deal with Stalfos that resembled zora warriors wielding spears too. To distinguish the two he decided to name them Stalzoras. 

Before long Ganon found his way to a room where the floor was a layer of water. Across the way on a pedestal was a blue crystal heart with golden trim, similar to a heart container. He approached it and gave the pedestal a good look over.

“I guess this is it…” Ganon shrugged before grabbing the heart.

The minute he held it in his grasp blue flames erupted around him. The room changed shape and colors until it was a blue scape not unlike the illusionary land he saw Demise in. The heart was gone to top off his confusion as well. Across the way he saw a female form completely comprised of blue flame sitting in a curled up position. The flame woman then began to stand revealing Ganon’s sword in her hand making him look to his hip seeing it had somehow left his scabbard.

“ **Your flame of hate grows… but is it too late to save yourself…?** ” the flame woman spoke in a curious tone, looking over his sword.

“It is only too late when you stop trying.” Ganon growled.

The woman then suddenly dashed at him. She was so fast he couldn’t react, but rather than strike him she flew right through him. The feeling made his chest tighten and agony begin to seep within his heart. He stumbled a bit as the flame woman reappeared behind him, still examining the blade.

“ **Why do you believe yourself different from them…?** ” the woman questioned him, pointing his sword.

“I do not seek conquest. All I want is to make my life my own.” Ganon replied, and the woman again flew through him.

The agony in his heart only seemed to grow as he almost fell over. Was this a test of some kind? Whatever it was seemed to be putting his very heart to the test. The woman then appeared to his left...

“ **Do you truly think you can break your shackles…?** ” the woman asked.

“I will find a way if it kills me.” Ganon scowled.

The woman flew through him yet again and the pain became so unbearable he fell to his knees, clutching his chest. His vision was shaking as multiple of the woman appeared in a circle around him. Just what kind of test was this?

“ **Who** **_are_ ** **you…?** ” all of the flame women asked in unison.

“I am Ganon… son of Rova, an exiled gerudo… I only seek a life of peace. To that end, I quest to free myself of my heritage…” Ganon told them.

“ **Never forget who you are, and the flame shall never overtake you.** ” all of the women spoke at once before all dive bombing through Ganon. 

The pain became so excruciating that Ganon couldn’t even make a sound. Ganon lost consciousness for an undetermined amount of time, and regained consciousness finding himself on the floor of an odd room with four platforms inside the pool in the middle. Laying on the floor in front of him was Nayru’s Heart, but the color was now a vibrant blue compared to before.

“Sorry, but I needed to test you first.” a woman’s voice spoke.

“The sage…?” Ganon groaned, getting to his feet placing the heart in his pack.

“This way.” the voice instructed as a light revealed a hidden door bearing the Mark of Nayru.

Ganon passed through the door and came into a room filled with water, yet he could somehow breathe. Waiting on the other side was Princess Ruto, who looked to be pleased.

“Want to explain what that was about?” Ganon asked her.

“Nayru’s Heart is used to peer deep into the heart of those who hold it, punishing those who are wicked with divine fire. I wanted to see just how far the  _ Flame of Hate _ inside you had progressed. Based upon how far it had gotten different measures would have been needed.” Ruto replied.

“So how far is it?” Ganon asked, looking to already be annoyed with this sage.

“It’s only just ignited from an ember into fire, but that alone is enough for changes to begin occurring. Beware the blood moon, for your temper could spark a transformation into the Beast Form that your ancestors were known for.” Ruto explained in detail.

“So can you help me or not?” Ganon asked impatiently.

“I see your temperament has already begun to sink. Yes, I can.” Ruto smirked, forming a ball of blue fire on the palm of her hand.

“What is that going to do?” he asked her.

“It will form a special casing around your heart, keeping the flame from growing. It can only handle a set intensity though, so I’d go see Darunia as soon as possible. The minute it realizes that it’s being suppressed it  _ will _ begin to fight back.” Ruto explained, placing the flame inside Ganon’s chest making him glow for a moment.

“Will you also be reappearing to the world?” Ganon asked her.

“Naturally. All of the sages, as well as all three Golden Goddesses, will be required to accomplish what you want to do. Only with our combined help will it even be plausible to accomplish it.” Ruto nodded.

“Well, an ally of mine says that he has a line on the Golden Goddesses. We’ll see if that bears any fruit in time.” Ganon sighed.

“The temple should reach the surface… now.” Ruto stated, and all of a sudden the entire temple shook almost making Ganon fall over.

The chamber then drained of water. Ruto led the way outside and all of the zora were absolutely baffled. Even King Dorephan had gotten up from his throne to see what the commotion was. Ruto’s appearance was highly unprecedented, let alone the Water Temple rising from the depths. Ganon followed Ruto to Dorephan’s throne and the zora king sat on his throne looking ready to sweat buckets. Ganon then presented Nayru’s Heart to him making even Muzu’s jaw drop in shock.

“Release my allies, as promised.” Ganon demanded, and the guards didn’t hesitate to free Gohma and Gleeok who then rushed to his side.

“Ganon is not evil… yet. We only have a limited amount of time before the hate takes over and we lose the gerudo male before us. A race against time, for the simple minded. There’s a lot to prepare and I’ll be expecting everyone’s help.” Ruto smiled.

“A race against time to do… what exactly, m’lady…?” Muzu asked her.

“To separate Demise from Ganon and slay the demon king once and for all.” she answered.

“It looks like Ruto can handle things here. Let’s head for Death Mount-” Ganon spoke when a red blur tackled him off the palace.

“Ganon!” Gohma gasped.

On the lower platform where he landed Sidon was trying to stab him with a crackling blue spear blade. He managed to knock him back and get to his feet to counter another thrust.

“You’re either confident or a fool for coming to Zora’s Domain…” Sidon growled.

“Sidon, stop!” Dorephan ordered.

“I shan’t! His evil must be cleansed from this world once and for all!” Sidon roared as a barrier of light erected around them.

“That magic… Princess Zelda?” Ruto gasped, looking beyond the domain.

“Wherever Zelda goes, Link isn’t far behind!” Gohma cried, spotting the Hero in the circle with Sidon and Ganon.

“Talk about a pain…” Ganon growled carefully eyeing his two opponents.

“ _ Gohma, I’ll be there soon! Get him out of there, we can’t afford to lose him! _ ” Nightmare’s voice echoed in Gohma’s head.

Gohma and Gleeok rushed from the throne chamber to where Zelda was focusing on keeping the barrier to find countless soldiers there. They needed to fight their way through if they wanted to get Ganon to safety. He wasn’t having any easier of a time fending off Link’s carefully timed strikes and Sidon’s lightning quick thrusts. He was taking small injuries, thanks to his shield letting him guard most of the major blows. His shield wasn’t going to last due to how damaged it was when he got it though. Ruto soon joined Gohma and Gleeok lashing soldiers with waves of water. 

“ **Having trouble?** ” Demise’s voice cackled in Ganon’s head.

“ _ Not the time to be hallucinating voices… _ ”

“ **Hallucinating? You forget that your very existence is a hallucination, only meant to carry my hate. Soon enough your true power will show… you can’t win without my strength.** ”

At that moment Ganon’s shield shattered from a heavy blow from Link’s sword. That exact moment allowed Sidon to deliver a painful blow to Ganon sending the man through a vendor stall.

“Ganon!” Gohma cried, jumping down as soon as Ruto interrupted Zelda’s focus dropping the barrier.

“This light… Gohma, wait!” Ruto gasped, noticing the sky starting to go red as the moon began rising.

“I’ll end this!” Sidon roared, charging to where Ganon landed.

His spear then snapped in half as a violent force knocked him flying to the walls of the waterfall. When Ganon emerged from the wreckage… he wasn’t Ganon anymore. The hulking beast before them had dark green skin, immense golden horns protruding forward, large tusks sticking out from a mouth lined with sharp jagged teeth, very long shaggy fire red hair that seemed to glow, and glaring orange eyes. His legs had become boar-like with red fur around the hooves, his armor was replaced by a black kilt bearing an upside down red triforce on the front and blood red bracers on his arms, and a collar of black thorns around his neck. His sword had completely transformed to match his size turning the blade pitch black and the hilt pure white. The wound in his chest then began to close as rapid speed making Link back up.

“The blood moon paired with his anger causes him to transform…” Ruto spoke, looking very worried.


End file.
